Wrecked But Not Forgotten
by Kitty Darner
Summary: The Warners, co workers, friends, and family are all stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere. But things could only get worse as they find a serial killer is out to make sure they never leave.


_Day One, August 1st 2013_

"Your tail's tickling my nose Kitty!" Missie whined. Her nose twitched before letting out a sneeze, sending mucus everywhere. People nearby gave shouts of disgust, our compact state making it worse.

"It's not my fault; we're stuck in a freaking wooden box!" I shot back. A sharp turn from the vehicle the box was put in made us all fly to the right and slam against the side of the box. I rub my head with a groan as an elbow jabs its way into my side. With a glance to the right I can see Yasmin trying to move her foot from AJ's face, Thyne bickering with an overly cranky Pesto, and Wakko sleeping on top of Remmy. How my cousin could still be sleeping I'd never know for we had been jerked around, toppled in circles, and bounced into every nook and cranny of the wooden container. Yet he still slept like a rock on top of the girl without any sense of what was happening. She was such a nice girl, poor Remmy...

"What's with this box anyways? Why was Plotzy so eager to get us into it?" Yakko started to list the questions we all were asking in his usual chatterbox way. No one knew what was going on, not even Hello Nurse or Dr. Scratchy were aware of their bosses plan for them. Another bump, a loud crash, and the box was thrown to the left. Heads collided, feet were kicked into sides, and hair was pulled with a response of pure distaste.

"Yakko shut up!" Oliver yelled. A growl of frustration builds in my throat. Yakko turns to face him the best he can in the tight space, unfortunately upside down. The two always fought, an encounter without a fight was rare.

"What was that Care Bear Reject?" Yakko insulted with a glare.

"I said shut up you poor excuse for a parrot!" Oliver repeated angrily.

"Here we go again... Will the two of you shut up and try getting along?!" I shout in their faces. Yakko scoffs and turns away with a look of disagreement.

"I wouldn't get along with him even if we were stuck on a deserted island with no connection to civilization." He speaks with a matter of fact tone. Suddenly the box lurches forward and crashes into the ground below, sending the "contents" everywhere. I had the pleasure of being thrown into a tree with a loud thud. Holding my gut I stand to check on my cousins. They're stuck in a dog pile with Carlo and Remmy, a sigh of relief leaves my mouth. Yasmin, Daniel, and Jacob slinked out of the weeds while others climbed out of debris to survey the surroundings. The sun bathes us in its warmth and the audible sound of water fills our ears along with the sounds of palm trees blowing in the wind. We're on an island, somewhere far off the coast without any sign of the shore. My ears and tail droop as I glare at Yakko.

"Well what do you know?" He nervously shrugs. I was about to punch him when someone gasps in shock. Rushing over to the gathering crowd I'm met with the sight of our crashed plane. The smell of burning flesh infects my nose with putrid heat from the debris. I gag as Chicken Boo and Thyne pull back the cockpit window to find the deceased pilot. Yakko grabs Dot and tries to hide the sight like the big brother he was and Wakko latches onto Remmy. Somewhere in the group someone is crying, that is until all chaos breaks out.

"We're all going to die!" Minerva screams sending everyone into a flurry of cries and shouts. Some were complaining about the accidents effects and others were whining about the death they knew was going to occur. One voice and sentence stands out among the cacophony though, and it belongs to Wakko.

"I'm _hungry_!" He wails. Everyone stops mid-sentence to scowl at him in anger. He backs away apprehensively as we gang up on him in pure annoyance.

"Oh great guys, now I have to potty!" He whines. I face palm before walking away in utter frustration with a shake of my head. Things couldn't get worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few small fights and some short hysteria everyone calmed down. We made the logical decision to scope out the land and headed into the jungle. Minerva, being the inconsiderate diva she was, pretended to trip. Having a weakness for the ladies Yakko and Wakko helped her along the rest of the way, her effort nowhere to be seen. I rolled my eyes as she whined to Wakko about how much her ankle hurt. Drama queen... Finally we stop in a clearing to make camp, making use of the debris. I see Remmy hugging Wakko tightly while others make huts for everyone. A small smile spreads across my lips, young love blossoming before my eyes. As it got darker we gathered under palm tree to put the pilot to rest in a shallow grave. A few words were said on his behalf before we parted ways to sleep in our huts. Stopping at the doorway of mine I see Remmy telling Minerva to go to bed. Snobbishly saying how much her life sucks, she flaunts off into the foliage completely ignoring Remmy's words. With a sigh Remmy follows Slappy into her and Skippy's hut, everyone but the mink is in their makeshift homes. I'm sharing a hut with Missie, Yumi, and Alicia, all of which are already asleep. Quietly I lay on my would be bed of leaves and grass exasperated. Just then a hand grabs for mine in the darkness, a jump from me scares them as well. Peering through the darkness I make out Missie's face drawn into a fearful expression.

"Missie, what are you doing up this late. You should be asleep." I whisper with concern.

"I know but... We are going to get off this island, aren't we?" Her voice innocently asks. I blink in surprise. Were we going to get off this island?

"I don't know. But we're going to do whatever it takes until we do."

"Why did it have to be us..."

I didn't know the answer to that either. Silently I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly, giving her some reassurance. She smiles before saying goodnight and nodding off to sleep. As I hold her hand I stare through a hole in the roof at the stars above. Of the billions of young lives, of the billions of things that could've gone wrong, it had to be us and it had to be this scenario. I close my eyes and sigh, the sentence fresh in my mind. Missie may have been one of the youngest, but she had been able to sum up the entire situation in one simple statement._ We are we going to get off this island_, her voice echoed in my head as I drifted into unconsciousness.

_Day Two, August 2nd 2013_

"_Code red, code red!_" Josie screams in horror. My eyes fly open and I quickly wake the others before running outside to see what the problem was. Josie is at the front of the camp shrieking and pointing at a pile of hair lying on the ground. I rush over to her and stop in my tracks, the scene before me too real. There laid Minerva, blood caked to her skin and hair, a look of pure terror frozen on her face for all of us to behold. My stomach lurched but I willed myself to not heave at the gruesome sight. Wakko however wasn't so strong willed and he vomited at the first sight of her bruised and beaten body. I backed out of the crowd and steadied myself on a nearby tree as Wakko sat at the base of the trunk. From there we watched Remmy shakily step forward, grabbing something from Minerva's hair carefully. It was a piece of white paper with splotches of blood all over it.

"'You're right. It is absolutely terrible to be you Minerva.' Signed, Your Admirer." Remmy read aloud. Hot tears began to stream, cries of concern rang out, and comforting hugs began to spread through our shaken group. I watched the panic unfold with a blank stare, one thought on my mind. Besides the pilot only one other person knew of our location, someone that would've loved to see us disappear in a freak accident. And that person was none other than Thaddeus Plotz. I may be crazy, but I'm smart enough to know when someone wants me dead.


End file.
